Gods Are Paid in Blood
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Remus discovers his soulmate.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Soulmate: Dreams (Character meet's their soulmate in their dreams every night until they meet in person)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Title: Gods Are Paid in Blood

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Couple Appreciation **  
**Trope: Soulmates

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Unicorn Day  
N - Nocturnal (Remus/Bellatrix)

 _ **AU where Remus never went to Hogwarts because he was a werewolf. Also, in this soulmate, last names aren't able to be given.**_

 **Gods Are Paid in Blood**

xXx

Remus tried not to think about gods. It wasn't that he was an atheist, but he tended to not believe in something he couldn't see.

Still, if gods existed, they must be paid in blood.

It all started when he began having a dream. It wasn't just any regular old dream, though; it was his soulmate dream.

X

 _Remus looked around, taking in the must that made the whole thing seem like a horror dream._

 _And then he saw her. She sat under a tree that overlooked a lake. "Hello?"_

 _The girl faced him And looked him up and bad with shrewd eyes._

 _Remus squirmed, feeling as if he was under a microscope._

 _Finally, the girl said, "Not bad."_

 _Remus blinked. "Excuse me?"_

 _"Well, I could have ended up with someone absolutely hideous. You have promise."_

 _Remus continued staring._

 _She arched an eyebrow. "You do know this is our soulmate dream, right?"_

 _"Of course," Remus said, but he was wondering how they could be soulmates. Even now, he could tell they were polar opposites. Maybe the universe thought since he was so quiet and shy, he needed someone a bit brasher._

 _She shook her head. "I'm Bellatrix. And you better be a wizard. There's no way the universe would set me up with a filthy Muggle."_

 _Remus wisely kept quiet about the fact that he was a Half-blood so he had Muggle blood in him. He'd tell her later on. He was sure she didn't mean it the way it sounded. "I'm a wizard. And I'm Remus."_

 _She stared at him hard. "I don't recognize you from Hogwarts. What school did you go to?"_

 _"I was homeschooled." And he'd tell her the reason for that later as well._

X

And that was how it started.

At first, he was a bit cautious. She was so completely different from what he always thought his soulmate would be like.

But every night, they shared dreams and under her caustic personality, he discovered someone who was funny, intelligent, and skillful.

He even told her he was a werewolf and despite some wrinkling of her nose, she didn't seem too upset about it.

In fact, what she said made him blush and the reminder of it _still_ makes him flush.

 _"A werewolf, huh? I bet you're a beast in bed as well."_

So despite their differences and the fact he was still not ready to tell her he was a Half-blood, Remus was happy with his match.

If he learned anything from growing up as a werewolf, though, was he never stayed happy for long.

There was a war going on. Remus fought on the side of what he believed to be good. He fought against the ones that believed in Pure-blood supremacy and anyone with any other blood type was lesser.

He made friends with James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, and Peter. If he had been allowed to go to Hogwarts, they would probably have become friends much earlier.

He kept an eye open, but he never came across someone named Bellatrix in the group.

One night, during a fight against masked Death Eaters, Remus was facing against an agile one with a quicksilver mind that made him a tough opponent.

Something happened, though. A curse, that looked like a Reducto, fired between them, causing a temporary cease-fire.

Remus and his opponent looked for the source, and it came from another Death Eater.

Remus narrowed his eyes, thinking it might soon become two against one.

"Remus?" the masked Death Eater called.

The voice was eerily familiar.

Amongst everyone fighting, the Death Eater's mask was removed.

Remus's heart nearly stopped. "Bellatrix?"

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

xXx

(word count: 614)

 **Note:** This story is begging to be continued as a MC. What do you guys think?


End file.
